


Satan's Mistake

by riverdean_needs_he1p



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Demon AU, Flirting, M/M, Nothing actually serious though, OOC, Sexual innuendos, This is supposed to be funny more than anything else but let's see, drunk, it gets sexual but nothing explicit, the rating's for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdean_needs_he1p/pseuds/riverdean_needs_he1p
Summary: Wally thinks most parties are boring- people drinking and having sex in the bathrooms and vomiting in the trash cans, it's enough to make you want to blow your brains out. But when you run into a very drunk, very hot demon, things get interesting...





	Satan's Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been to a party so if any of this is unrealistic just know it's because I'm lame and never get out.

When it comes to parties, Wally just isn't a fan. He wasn't much of a drinker and if you're not drinking you're not really doing anything. Everyone gets drunk and makes bad life choices, but when you're sober you just kind of stand their and get run into by people either looking for a room or somewhere to blow chunks.

Wally was on the couch, staring at the drink in his hand trying to block out all the noise. Normally he doesn't come to these kinds of things, so why had he come to this one? No clue. Be just felt like he should go. But now he was regretting it.

It wasn't until the couple next to him making out on the couch knocked his glass and made him spill it all over himself that he decided it was time to go.

He got up and stumbled while trying to step over a broken bottle of some kind of alcohol he was sure. He carried his empty glass to the kitchen, but quickly turned around when he saw how crowded it was. They were playing some kind of game or something.

When he turned around he ran right into someone.

"Sorry" he mumbled, not evening looking before trying to go around.

"Woah, hey" The person grabbed his arms and examined his face.

Wally actually looked at them this time. the person was a man who had to be a year or so younger than Wally. he had black hair that fell to his eyes, covering them in a greasy fringe. His skin was smooth and a chestnut kind of color. His smile was just a little too bright and his canines were just slightly sharper than normal, giving him this weird vampire kinda look. His eyes stood out as a shocking blue. he had blood on his lip and several scars that looked years old. 

He was also very obviously drunk.

"Where are you off to in a hurry?" the man slurred, pressing himself very uncomfortably against Wally.

"Nowhere with you," Wally gently pryed the man off of him and walked away. He went to get his shoes, leaving his glass on a table in the hallway.

He was grabbing his coat when the man stepped in front of him, probably trying to look seductive, but being as drunk as he was he just kinda swayed and blinked slowly.

"Don't be rude, man," he said, quickly grinning and walking up to him again, "I was just trying to make conversation."

"Hey, man, i wasn't trying to be rude, I'm just really not interested and just want to go to bed."

The man grabbed Wally's hands as he tried to pull himself up against him again, failing horribly when he stumbled and had to be caught instead. He stabilized himself, "I'll join you."

"Pass," Wally propped the guy against a lamp that was promptly knocked over as the he fell. He blinked up at Wally.

"Thanks."

Wally covered his mouth, trying his hardest not to laugh, "Dude you're so _drunk_."

"Yeah I'm fucking _drunk,_" the guy grabbed the arm of a chair to try and pull himself up, "That's what people do at parties- they drink."

Wally snorted, and gave the man his arm. He accepts it and uses it as leverage to pull them together. He snakes his arms around wally's neck.

"I'm Dick." He smirked. Wally snorted again and Dick frowned.

"Oh, you were serious," Wally's eyes widened apologetically, "Uh, sorry."

"That's fine," Dick's hand went up to Wally's hair and started to play with it. "Y'know, I have thing for redheads."

Wally laughed nervously, "Uh... nice. I'm just gonna... go now."

Dick frowned when Wally pulled away again. Wally shook his head as soon as he was out of view. There was no way he was hooking up with a rando at some lame party. No matter how hot he was.

He was putting on his shoes when he felt arms wrap around his waist and slip under his shirt. He sighed and turned around. Dick was grinning up at him.

"What do you want, short stack?" Wally smirked

Dick glared and dug his nails in Wally's back. Damn that dudes got sharp nails.

"Ow! Dude, what the hell?"

"I'm only like an inch shorter than you," Dick grumbled like a ten year old. Wally sniggered.

"Whatever you say, man."

Dick looked all over his face then glanced down at his shirt. "Looks like someone had a little accident. Drink to much?"

"Not enough," Wally laughed.

"I have a spare, if you want," Dick offered.

"I'm good, my house isn't far, I'll just get a new one when I get home."

"You live close?"

"Relatively"

"You got a car?"

Wally stared at the guy a moment, feeling a bit weirded out. "No... i was going to walk"

"Do you really want walk home with your shirt like that?" Dick inquired. Wally frowned.

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

"I don't think I got your name."

"Wally. Bye."

"What's it short for?"

"Wallace," he blushed, slightly embarrassed. Dick chuckled.

"That's a cool name. My name's short for Richard."

The name tugged at Wally's brain, it sounded... familiar.

"well, Richard, good night, I think I'll be taking my leave now."

"No, wait," Dick pulled him around, "I don't get a kiss goodnight? I hear all hu- guys kiss their homies goodnight," Dick smiled like and idiot.

Wally actually laughed out loud at this. He leaned down to kiss Dick's cheek. Dick's whole face went red.

Wally smiled. Dude was a huge flirt yet so easily flustered. He just hoped he was drunk enough that he wouldn't see the blush on Wally's face. Dick quickly collected himself.

"How about a real kiss, Wallace?" Wally scowled at his full name. "We're not school kids. Unless-" all the color drained from his face at the thought. Wally laughed again.

"Don't worry dude, I'm 25" Dick relaxed.

"You look young for your age," Dick flirted.

"Is that why you were so interested?" Wally teased.

Dick scowled, "I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a pedophile."

"Well, whatever you are, you're funny, but I'm really not interested-"

He stopped as Dick began to drag him back into the house.

"Hey wait, du-"

"Shush! Just trust me." Wally really would have liked to point out that they had just met, but he held his tongue.

Dick walked them to an empty bedroom

"Okay, hold on a se-" Wally was cut off when a shirt hit his face, he lowered it and Dick grinned like an ass.

"Told ya I had an extra." Wally rolled his eyes and stripped off his shirt that was now mostly dry.

He looked at Dick before putting on the new shirt. Dick was staring at his chest, biting his lip. Wally blushed slightly and turned away while he threw the shirt on.

"You're... really hot" Dick's voice came alarmingly close. Wally turned around and saw they were practically face to face. He took a step back.

"Ah..." he swallowed hard, "t-thanks"

Before he knew it, he was pressed against the wall, his brain going haywire. He was the sober one yet Dick had complete control of the situation.

It wasn't like Wally didn't want this, god did he want it, it was that something about Dick was off and he couldn't quite place it.

Dick bit his lip and rubbed his hips against Wally, making him groan.

"I- I don't know if thi-"

"I have protection," Dick whispered against his lips. Wally felt Dick slip a condom in his hand. He was going to say something but it was lost when Dick kissed him. He sucked on Wally's lip until he moaned, giving Dick access.

Holy _hell_ was he good at kissing. Wally melted into it and wrapped his arms around Dick's waist as Dick tangled his hands in Wally's hair. He wasn't lying when he said he had a thing for redheads.

Dick tugged Wally's hair, pulling his head back to get access to his neck. He sucked and licked as Wally squirmed awkwardly. He was hard as hell and dick seemed to just be getting started.

Wally squealed when Dick bit him. It hurt.

"Dude, what th-"

"Sorry," Dick mumbled, licking where he had previously bitten, "you taste really good."

Uh. Okay.

Wally was slightly confused, but way too turned on to care.

Dick grabbed him and pulled him to the bed, pushing him so he was propped on his elbows, his legs dangling off. Dick climbed on top and ground down on Wally's hard on. Wally let out a noise he'd never heard himself make and gripped Dick's hips. they were both panting and was starting to feel really hot.

Dick laid himself on top of Wally and grinded his erection against Wally's, this time he moaned. He sat up quickly to rip off his shirt. He pulled Wally's up and off as well.

He licked and sucked at Wally's chest, making the man make all sorts of noises. Wally arched his back and gripped Dick's hair.

Pulled himself back up and kissed Wally desperately.

"P- put it on," Dick panted. 

Wally got the hint and he struggled out of his pants. He pulled them off and thrusted his hips up against Dick. Dick moaned just as the door flew open. They both jumped.

The couple standing there looked drunk and took a second to realize what was going on. Everyone was completely still for five seconds before the girl yelled an apology, slamming the door shut. They heard them run down the hall then looked at each other. They stared laughing. They laughed for a little bit then lapsed into silence.

"Sorry" Dick laughed kind of regretfully.

"No it's fine, I uh-" Wally smiled, "I enjoyed it."

"We didn't even get started."

Wally shrugged.

__________

They arrived at Wally's house and Wally turned before going inside.

"Tonight was really something" Wally smiled, "I mean, I went to a party thinking it was a terrible idea and almost lost my virginity to a complete stranger-"

"You're a virgin?" Dick looked genuinely surprised.

"Uh- yeah" Wally blushed. Dick smiled.

"Glad I was given the honor of deflowering, even if I never did get the job done. Wait actually, here-"

He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, "My number"

Wally took it and looked at the name. It finally clicked.

"D-Dick... _Grayson_?" Wally's eyes flew up in shock. Dick tilted his head in confusion.

"I almost lost my virginity to a _demon_?"

Dick's face paled. "How'd you-"

Wally laughed at the irony of the situation.

"Wally West, assistant detective." He said putting his hand out, "And you, sir, are under arrest."

Dick stared for a second before being overcome with laughter. Wally laughed too. He stopped when Dick kissed him.

"You'll give me a pass just this time, won't you, Officer?" Dick smiled innocently.

Wally raised an eyebrow, "What's in it for me?"

"A hot demon and kinky sex"

Wally stared for a second then laughed, "Sounds like a deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from Tiktok, believe it or not....


End file.
